Enfance
by SkullTL
Summary: Et si les personnages de Sherlock s'étaient rencontrer étant enfant ?
1. La boulette de papier

**Disclaimer **: Ils sont pas à moi...(et c'est bien dommage)

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Salut bande de gens ! ( je sens que quelqu'un va me détester x) ) Bon, je mettais toujours demander ce que ça aurait donné si ils s'étaient rencontrer étant enfant et... Voilà ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

**P.S :** Je remercie ma beta qui a dû s'éclater à me corriger (oui ce que tu dis est suprêmement intéressant x) et aussi brun = noir donc techniquement il a les cheveux noirs et bruns).

Voilà voilà!(tutu tululut)

* * *

><p>Le jeune garçon arracha une des pages de son cahier, fit une boule avec, avant de viser au hasard une des filles présentes dans la salle, quand la personne assise à côté de lui l'interpella :<p>

-Jim, c'est pas une bonne idée...

-T'inquiètes Seb, je suis un pro !

-Ouais mais n'empêche que je le sens pas...

-Ça va j'te dis ! Et puis de toute façon je me suis jamais fait attraper ! ...

-Tu voudrais pas écouter le cours pour une fois ?

Le dénommé Jim se tourna vers son voisin de table :

- Le cours est ennuyant, la prof est ennuyante...

Puis il se tourna vers le tableau avant de rajouter :

-Puis je connais déjà ça...

-Et lancer des boulettes de papier c'est plus intéressant ?

-Ouais, dit il en se retournant vers sa cible. Il visa à nouveau puis tira.

-Pleine tête ! T'as vu ça ? Demanda Jim, fier de lui, à son ami.

-Ouais mais y' a pas que ça qu'j'ai vu... Répondit Sebastian en désignant d'un mouvement de tête quelque chose ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Le lanceur de boulettes se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec sa professeur.

-Donc c'était toi, les boulettes de papiers, conclut l'enseignante, bien, puisque mon cours n'a pas l'air de t'intéresser , tu vas aller t'assoir au fond de la classe... À cote de... ,Elle s'arrêta quelque instant pour réfléchir, Tu vas aller t'assoir à côté de William, finit elle en désignant un garçon avec des boucles brunes.

-Sherlock ! Rectifia le concerné, visiblement agacé par les erreurs de sa professeure sur son prénom.

Jim se leva en soupirant, pris ses affaires et en quittant sa place, il put entendre Sebastian lui souffler un "Je te l'avais dit que je le sentais mal...". Puis il alla s'installer à côté de Sherlock. Il ne savait rien de son voisin de table, il connaissait juste son prénom et son âge sinon rien. Il faut dire qu'il l'avait à peine remarqué car les seules fois où il l'avait entendu parler, c'était en classe pour répondre au professeur, réponse qui était toujours correcte. A part ça, Sherlock restait toujours seul, il ne parlait à personne et personne ne semblait vouloir lui adresser la parole. Jim examina le jeune garçon assis à côté de lui. Il regardait par la fenetre, l'air distrait, lui aussi ne semblait pas franchement passionné par le cours.

-Hum... Toi aussi tu t'ennuies ? Lança Jim pour tenter de lancer la conversation.

-Quoi ? Fit Sherlock, sortant enfin de ses pensées.

-Toi aussi tu t'ennuies ? Reprit-il. Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

-Magnifique démonstration de l'évidence...

Jim s'apprêtait à rétorquer quant à ce qu'il avait voulu dire, quand une voix forte et autoritaire provenant de l'avantde la classe le coupa.

-Jim Moriarty, veux tu bien te taire ?

Le concerné tourna la tête vers son interlocutrice et soutient le regard sévère de cette dernière quand celle-ci répeta :

-Jim Moriarty, veux tu bien te taire ?

Mais le fautif finit par baisser la tête, comme pour répondre positivement à la question, quand Sherlock leva la main :

-Madame ?

-Oui Will... Sherlock.. ?

-C'est de ma faute.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le brun d'habitude si silencieux.

-Hem... Et bien... Tu... Tu es prié de te taire, répondit la professeure, légèrement désemparée.

Sherlock aquiesca et sans plus de cérémonie, le cours reprit normalement. Jim, intrigué et surpris, se pencha vers le brun pour lui demander :

-Pourquoi t'as dit ça ?

Le jeune garçon ne répondit pas et se contenta de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Moriarty quant à lui ne sut comment réagir et finit par murmurer un "merci".

* * *

><p><strong> To be continue...<strong>

**Reviews please ?**


	2. Trouve quelqu'un ou d'emmerde toi

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont pas à mwoa ! ;(

**Blabla de l'auteur :** Salut bande de gens ! ( Ouais j'vais continuer à t'emmerder x) ) J'ai longtemps hésité à sortir ce chapitre car je ne savais pas trop si j'allais continuer cette fic'... En fait, quand j'ai écris le chapitre 1, je ne savais pas où j'allais et je ne le sais toujours pas car je fais avancer l'histoire au fur et à mesure que j'écris donc je sais absolument pas quand n'y comment l'histoire va se terminer... Bon, je ne sais pas si mon explication est très claire mais en tous cas voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

**P.S****:** Merci encore à ma bêta !

Voilà voilà ! Tututululut !

* * *

><p><em>De Seb -7 : 35-<em> "Je viendrais pas en cours aujourd'hui"

_À Seb -7 : 37-_ "Pourquoi ? "

_De Seb -7 : 40-_ "Je suis malade..."

_À Seb -7 : 42-_ " Et je fais quoi moi ? Je vais pas m'emmerder tout seul quand même ?! "

_De Seb -7 : 44-_ " Dsl Jim..."

_De Seb -7 : 46-_ " Je sais pas... Trouve quelqu'un... Ou d'emmerde toi... ! "

Jim soupira et regarda autour de lui.

"Trouver quelqu'un"... Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Tout le monde le détestait à cause de ses blagues de mauvais goûts et des ses conneries.

Il s'était résigné à passer la journée seul quand il vit Sherlock. Il était assis seul sur un banc, dans le froid, un rubik's cube entre les mains. Jim se dirigea vers lui et s'installa ses côtés. Le brun ne remarqua pas immédiatement sa présence.

-Salut, lança Jim au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Sherlock releva enfin la tête de son rubik's cube et se tourna vers le jeune garçon assis à ses côtés.

-Salut... Finit-il par répondre.

-Ça va ?

-Euh... Ouais...

-Je peux rester avec toi ?

-Quoi ? Euh... Bah... Ouais... Répondit le brun, légèrement désemparé.

-Cool !

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux jusqu'à la sonnerie. À ce moment là, ils allèrent se ranger pour attendre leur professeur.

Une fois en classe, Jim allait s'installer à sa place habituelle, quand son professeur l'arrêta :

-Jim à partir de maintenant, tu vas aller t'asseoir à côté de Sherlock.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que. Et ne discute pas.

Le concerné soupira lourdement, prit son sac et s'installa à sa nouvelle place. Il sortit ses affaires de façon désintéressée.

-Ça te fait chier de venir a côté de moi ? Demanda Sherlock.

-Nan c'est que... J'aurais préféré rester avec Seb...

-De toutes façons il est pas là...

-Merci j'avais remarqué ! Répondit Jim, un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé si tu pouvais rester avec moi.

-Quoi ? Je... Nan...

-Si, tu... Commença Sherlock mais il fut coupé par le professeur.

-Sherlock, Jim, taisez vous !

-Oui monsieur... Répondirent les deux garçons à l'unisson.

Ils baissèrent la tête, firent semblant de prendre des notes puis le garçon aux boucles brunes se pencha vers son voisin.

-Donc, tu es resté avec moi parce que sans Sebastian, tu as peur de rester seul et de t'ennuyer. Mais ce que j'ai pas compris, c'est pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi t'es venu me voir moi ?

-Parce que tout le monde me déteste... Tout le monde sauf toi et Seb...

-Tu sais, moi aussi les gens me détestent...

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est...commença Sherlock.

Jim se tourna vers son voisin, intrigué.

Le brun semblait réfléchir, il se demandait s'il devait lui dire et risquer de se faire haïr de la seule personne lui ayant adressé la parole. Moriarty pencha la tête sur le côté, tentant de capter le regard de Sherlock, l'incitant à continuer.

-Nan rien... Finit-il par dire en détournant la tête.

Jim n'insista pas, se doutant que le jeune garçon était assez méfiant.

Au fond, il l'appréciait assez. Le brun, face à ses conneries habituelles, son honnêteté et son manque tact, était resté calme, lui avait parlé sans l'insulter ou l'envoyer chier comme le faisait les autres et avait même pris sa défense.

Quand la fin du cours sonna, Sherlock rangea vite ses affaires et partit à toute vitesse.

Pendant le cours de sport, Jim n'eut pas l'occasion de parler avec le brun, c'est donc au self qu'il le retrouva.

Moriarty jouait avec sa fourchette, n'ayant pas spécialement faim mais restant quand même à table pour éviter d'avoir à affronter l'air froid et le vent de l'extérieur. Puis, il vit, du coin de l'oeil, une personne qu'il connaissait. Effectivement, Sherlock venait de rentrer dans le self, cherchant visiblement une place. Il vagabondait donc au milieu des rangées de tables et quand il passa à côté de celle de Jim, ce dernier l'interpella :

-Hé ! Sherlock !

Il lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre, le brun sembla hésiter mais finit par s'installer en face de lui. Sherlock lui fit un petit sourire pour le remercier, sourire que Jim lui rendit.

Moriarty essaya de lancer la conversation, au début le brun parlait peu mais au fur et à mesure que la discution avancait, il prit de plus en plus d'assurance, et finit même par plaisanter. Jim était content de lui, car en plus de ne pas avoir passé la journée seul, il s'était potentiellement fait un ami. En effet, sous son apparence méfiante, froide et réservée , Sherlock pouvait se montrer sympa, mais surtout faisait preuve d'une grande intelligence, ce qui permit à Jim de se sentir moins seul.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue...<strong>

**Review please** **?**


End file.
